Enamorarse de un muggle
by Boggart Girls
Summary: Un amor platónico. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Podrá Draco con esto? Entrá y conocé esta historia que va dedicada a mi amiga Daniela. Oneshoot. Besotes.


Enamorarse de un Muggle

Draco era sin duda el chico más popular de Hogwarts. Él era quien no podía cometer ni un error, el era perfecto. En todo sentido posible; era hermoso, delicado, inteligente, rudo, un hombre de palabra y bastante amable cuando quería. Y por partes iguales era frío y ambicioso. Pero nadie miraba esos detalles. En ese entonces…

Estaban en sexto año. La meta de todo alumno era lograr desaparecerse. Pero era demasiado fácil para alguien como él. El era Draco Malfoy, necesitaba desafíos mayores, necesitaba estar entretenido y hacer lo que quisiera cuando el quisiera. Así que decidió aparecerse en un lugar diferente. Quería aparecerse en un lugar muggle, sin que nadie lo viera. Quería romper las reglas.

Así que faltó a su clase de aparición, se fue al lago, y se puso a pensar en el lugar donde le gustaría estar.

Como no se le ocurría ninguno específico, hizo aparecer un globo terráqueo muggle.

Lo puso a dar vueltas, y decidió que lo giraría y dejaría el dedo quieto. En donde parara, sería el país al que viajaría.

El globo giró y giró, y cuando se detuvo, eligió a un país realmente angosto. Un país muy hermoso, y que se encontraba en el continente Americano, casualmente al lado de Argentina; Chile.

Ahora el problema era elegir la ciudad, el lugar exacto. Empezó a revisar las localidades que había estudiado: Bio-Bio, Valparaíso, Las Condes, Vitacura… Todos los nombres le parecían raros. A excepción de uno: Rancagua le gustaba. Para ser sinceros le gustaba muchísimo ese nombre. Le habían contado que era un lugar muy lindo.

Estaba decidido. Iría para allá. Decidió aparecerse en la casa más linda de la zona.

Enfocó bien su mente, y se apareció en un lugar demasiado lujoso. Era una casa grande, llena de flores y pintada de blanco; se parecía a la mansión Malfoy. Parecía muy alegre. Empezó a caminar por el área, de aquí para allá, mirando sin ver.

Pero algo realmente llamó su atención. Había una chica, caminando junto a su mejor amigo, según suponía él. Estaban en una charla muy entretenida sobre la magia. El chico, que al parecer se llamaba Ricardo, sostenía que la magia no existía, mientras que ella estaba convencida de que no era así. Y por el énfasis que le daba al tono de su voz, cualquiera hubiese estado seguro de que no iba a cambiar su postura sobre el asunto.

Draco se encontró a sí mismo, pensando que la chica era muy bonita. Tenía pelo negro, y unos ojos miel muy grandes. Su sonrisa era encantadora. No mediría más de un metro sesenta y dos, pero a Draco le gustaba llevarles al menos una cabeza a las chicas.

Caminó detrás de ellos como si nada, agudizando bien su oído. El chico no paraba de llamarla "pollito" o "pollo". Pero ese no podía ser su nombre real. Y quería averiguarlo. Tenía un "D" colgada en la cadenita de su cuello.

El rubio empezó a enlistar mentalmente nombres que comenzaran con esa letra: Dora, Devora, Dana, Daiana, Diana, etc. Se le vinieron mil nombres a la cabeza, menos el que escucho cuando Ricardo se despidió de su amiga en la puerta de su casa.

Daniela, te quiero ver mañana en el cine ¿te quedó claro? – dijo el chico.

Esta bien, nos vemos ahí. – dijo ella con una sonrisa, y entró en su casa.

Draco se quedó en la vereda, mirando la puerta que la chica acababa de cerrar. Nunca le había interesado tanto alguien en su vida.

Decidió que ya era muy tarde, y que tendría que volver, pero se prometió regresar a ese lugar.

Y así fue. Todos los días desde entonces, iba a Rancagua, Chile, a ver a Daniela. Si se descuidaba, se iba a terminar enamorando. Si es que ya no era demasiado tarde.

La miraba, la seguía, trataba de hablarle pero se acobardaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando al gran Draco Malfoy?

En el colegio, lo último en lo que pensaba era en las materias, o en sus amigos. Vivía solo para pensar en ella, suspiraba por ella.

La situación era horrible: Estaba enamorado de una muggle, quien ni siquiera sabía que existía. En la escuela lo trataban diferente debido a su aspecto ausente, y sospechaban que faltaba a clases y estaba metido en cosas raras. Gracias al cielo todavía no tenían pruebas de que salía de Hogwarts.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que comenzó su amor platónico. Si no hacía algo, ella lo iba a consumir. Así que se decidió a hablarle. Terminaría con todo aquello, le hablaría. Seguramente al conocerla se daría cuenta de que es una muggle estúpida más del montón.

Y con la decisión tomada, fue mucho más sencillo acercársele. Ella sociabilizó sin ningún problema, y se pasaron horas charlando. A Draco no le parecía prudente que aceptara charlar así de fácil con un extraño, pero interiormente estaba agradecido por ello. Y a la vez la odiaba: la odiaba por demostrarle que el hecho de conocerla mejor le hizo darse cuenta de que era perfecta por donde le buscara el defecto. La odiaba por demostrarle que los muggles no son nada malo, nada despreciable. La odiaba por haberlo hecho enamorarse de ella, sin siquiera saberlo.

Se juró no volver a hablar con ella nunca más, pero esa promesa fue como querer dejar de comer chocolate: era imposible. Al otro día volvió, y al siguiente, y así todos los días.

Y a cada minuto se enamoraba cada vez más.

Pero no pudo aguantar más. Se cansó, fue, y se le declaró. De una manera bastante fría realmente, pero eso le encantó a pollito. Ella prometió pensarlo, aunque sabía que sin duda la respuesta era sí. No podía negársele a un muchacho tan bello.

Cuando ella aceptó, Draco le prometió serle totalmente sincero. Por ende, el primer y mayor secreto, se lo tendría que contar pronto.

Así que un día, cuando fueron a tomar un helado por Rancagua, Daniela le preguntó por la dirección de su casa. Como el no sabía cómo contestarle, le contó la verdad entera.

La respuesta de su actual novia fue un simple "lo sabía". El rubio le mostró su varita, pero no realizó ningún hechizo, ya que estaba demasiado prohibido. Pero no hizo falta, ella confiaba totalmente en él.

Otra cualidad de la muchacha era ser muy persuasiva: logró hacer a Draco prometer que le enseñaría todo el mundo mágico algún día. Y como Draco era un perfecto hombre de palabra, cumpliría su promesa.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo mágico, las lechuzas trajeron el profeta a los alumnos. Draco recibió el suyo como siempre, y en la portada decía: "Mortífagos detenidos", y abajo había un montón de fotos, entre ellas la de Lucius Malfoy. La pena de Draco duró como dos segundos. Estaba harto de su padre, y cada día lo odiaba más por las atrocidades que cometía.

Ese viernes, su madre le hizo una visita, y al notar a su hijo tan contento, le preguntó los motivos. El sin ningún rodeo, le contó la verdad. Al principio su madre no lo aceptó, pero luego optó por resignarse.

Durante el fin de semana, hubo una piyamada en la casa de Daniela ya que era su cumpleaños. Ese día, Draco había ido durante la mañana a verla y a regalarle una cadenita con un dije de corazón que tenía grabado las iniciales de sus nombres. Luego se despidió y se fue a estudiar al colegio.

Todas las amigas de pollito asistieron. Eligieron jugar a "verdad o reto", y cuando ella eligió la primera opción, todas sus amigas le preguntaron cómo había hecho para conseguir a un chico tan apuesto. Ella se limitó a contestar un "por arte de magia".

Fin

Esta historia va dedicada a Daniela, una de mis dos amigas cibernéticas. Te quiero mucho, y ojala nos podamos ver el lunes. )

Esta historia es muy importante, por varios motivos, y el principal es que te presté a Draco Malfoy. )

Así que bueno, espero que les guste a todos, especialmente a vos.

Un besote

Noe!


End file.
